


Of vampires and fugitives

by Priestessofshadows



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga), 殺戮の天使 | Satsuriku no Tenshi (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Because lets be honest, Because of Rachel, Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Canon-Typical Violence, Corpse Desecration, Foul Language, Gen, Graphic Description of Corpses, Major Spoilers, Mental Instability, Past Character Death, Past Child Abuse, for servamp only, mentioned only - Freeform, neither Ray or Zack are sane, suicidal talk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 13:39:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10537620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Priestessofshadows/pseuds/Priestessofshadows
Summary: While on the run, Rachel and zack come across a pig, who later turns out to be a vampire. Things get a lot more complicated from there.





	

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN SATSURIKU NO TENSHI OR SERVAMP
> 
> WARNING: THIS STORY WILL CONTAIN AN AU FOR SERVAMP ONLY, BLOOD, GORE, PAST CHILD ABUSE, PAST CHARACTER DEATH, GRAPHIC DESCRIPTIONS OF CORPSES, MENTIONED CORPSE DESECRATION, TALK OF SUICIDE (RACHEL), FOUL LANGUAGE, MENTAL INSTABILITY/INSANITY (NEITHER RAY OR ZACK ARE EXACTLY SANE), AND MAJOR SPOLERS FOR BOTH SNT AND SERVAMP. MORE WARNINGS WILL PROBABLY BE ADDED LATER.

Rachel Gardner had been through a lot in her short life, being witness to many things normal 13-year-olds (normal  _people),_ didn't typically see or experience. She'd been subjected to both physical and verbal abuse from _both_ of her parents, seen her father brutally murder her mother, shot and killed her father when he tried to kill her, sowed her parent's corpses together, been the object of obsession for a insane doctor with an eye fetish, survived a building full of sadistic serial killers, befriended one of the serial killers named Zack, survived being shot, nearly burned alive, committed to a children's psychiatric ward  _twice_ , and was currently a fugitive with her serial killer best friend.

Despite all the shit she's been through, she wouldn't want to change a single thing.

Of course things weren't easy being on the run, what with zack a convicted serial killer wanted for execution and her his  _'hostage'._ But it was a million times better than being confined to a psychiatric ward (lying about what really happened to her to adults that thought they knew, when really they knew  _nothing)._

_'Perhaps, this is my fault. Since it seems that I somehow manage to attract trouble.',_ she thought to herself as she stared blankly at the person in front of her. A person who was a vampire apparently, but she wasn't exactly dwelling too much into that little fact quiet yet. She was a little distracted by the chain of light that was connected to her wrist and the vampire's neck.

_'Yep, totally my fault.'_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, and I apologize for any mistakes I may have made.
> 
> Watch out for chapter one.


End file.
